The present invention relates to a self-service terminal, and is particularly directed to an automated teller machine (ATM) and a method of operating the ATM to detect the presence of a fraud tool device.
The use of a fraud tool device in a fraudulent scheme to steal a user identification card belonging to a legitimate ATM user is known. Typically, the person carrying out the fraudulent scheme inserts a fraud tool device into a card entry slot of a card reader of the ATM. The fraud tool device is then manipulated and positioned in the card entry slot so that a user identification card inserted by the next legitimate ATM user becomes jammed by the fraud tool device. Since the user identification card is jammed by the fraud tool device, the ATM user is unable to retrieve the card and eventually walks away from the ATM leaving the card behind. After the ATM user walks away from the ATM, the person carrying out the fraudulent scheme retrieves both the fraud tool device and the jammed user identification card. A number of known techniques have been applied in attempts to prevent a person from carrying out such a fraudulent scheme. A disadvantage in using the known techniques is that the presence of the fraud tool device is detected after a user identification card has been inserted into the ATM and jammed by the fraud tool device.